Minhas Melhores Amigas Deste Mundo
Minhas Melhores Amigas Deste Mundo foi cantada por Finn, Marceline e Princesa Jujuba em "O Que Faltava. Ela fez abrir a porta do Lorde das Portas. Nela Finn confessa que tinha guardado uma mecha de cabelo da Princesa Jujuba. Letra Finn: Todo mundo Jujuba então Sou tão burro Devia ter dito De seu cabelo Um cacho foi o que perdi! Mas agora Se foi pra sempre Mas eu acho que não importa por que eu tinha Todos vocês bem ali Eu, eu tinha vocês lá comigo, meus amigos Se é que são meus amigos... Gostaram? Era isso que faltava; a verdade! O que eu sou para vocês? Uma piada, irmão, cavalheiro O que eu sou para vocês? Por eu ser mais jovem me olham rasteiro... Vocês acham que é só propaganda E eu queria a gente juntos pra tocar como banda. A noite passada foi só diversão Eu até gostei que as duas perderam a razão, e brigaram... Vocês são... A-a-a-as minhas melhores amigas neste mundo! São a-a-a-as minhas melhores amigas neste mundo! Pode acredita-a-a-a-a-ar que eu estou falando de vocês duas E você Jake, eu vou cantar uma canção pra você, e me recuso que ela seja falsa. O QUE EU SOU PRA VOCÊS? '' '''Finn e Marceline:' Uma piada, irmão, cavalheiro O que eu sou para vocês? Finn: Por eu ser mais jovem me olham rasteiro Vocês acham que é só propaganda e eu queria a gente juntos pra tocar como banda Esquecer do seu cabelo que perdi e lembrar do macarrão que com você comi, bem ali Finn e Marceline: vocês são, a-a-a-as Finn: minhas melhores amigas deste mundo, são a-a-a-as minhas melhores amigas neste mundo. Finn e Marceline: Pode acredita-a-a-ar Finn: Que eu estou falando de vocês duas '' ''E você Jake, Marceline e Princesa Jujuba: OooooAaaaa ... Finn: Eu vou cantar uma canção para você e eu me recuso que ela seja falsa. Marceline e Princesa Jujuba: Aaaaa ... Finn: Não tem erro não, sera uma canção tão tão tão real que vai fazer essa po-o-o-orta quebrar! ''Letra Original'' Finn: everyone, Bubblegum I'm so dumb I'm should have just told you What I lost Was a pice of your hair! Now it's gone Gone foverer When I just Just had all of you there? Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends... If you're even my friends. Did you like this? This what was missing! The thuth! WHAT AM I TO YOU? Am I a joke, your knight or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? Do you think I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band, Last night was the most fun I've ever had Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other. Oh, you A-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, And you, Jake. I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. WHAT AM I TO YOU? 'Finn e Marceline: 'Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother? What am I to you? 'Finn:' Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger? Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair, I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there. 'Finn e Marceline: 'Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are 'Finn:'' My best friends in the world. You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world. And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, And you, Jake, '''''Marceline e Princesa Jujuba: OooooAaaaa ... ''Finn: ''I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake. Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!'' Curiosidades *As letras "O que eu sou pra vocês? Uma piada, irmão, cavalheiro?" é uma referência a Marceline, Princesa Jujuba e Jake. Marceline faz piadas com Finn em "Criado", Jujuba chama Pen de "bravo cavalheiro" no Piloto, e Jake é seu irmão adotivo. *Essa canção também é chamada de "O Que eu Sou pra Vocês?". Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas 3ª Temporada